Three Words
by miyazaki rully bee
Summary: Saya. Juga. Suka. Tiga kata yang menjadi awal hubungan Itachi dan Hinata yang everlasting. From Kiseki's POV. one-shot .:ItaHina:.


**Disclaimer: Meski saya teriak sampe suara saya habis pun, Itachi dan Hinata tetep bukan punya saya. Saya cuma pinjem sama Om Kishi.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OC. Buat yang gak tau Kiseki, itu karakter OC di Fic saya Love Song (anaknya Itachi dan Hinata) Dan ini sama sekali gak ada hubungannya dengan Love Song.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Three Words-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebagian orang hidup di masa lalu. Kadang, peristiwa yang terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu lebih mudah untuk diingat daripada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Kenangan terperangkap di kepala kita tanpa kita sadari. Seperti juga pria dan wanita yang akan kuceritakan kisahnya padamu.

Nama si pria, Uchiha Itachi. Musim dingin saat itu, usianya baru dua puluh tiga tahun. Namanya terkenal di universitas tempatnya belajar bukan hanya karena dia tampan, tapi karena dia memang istimewa.

Setiap paginya Uchiha ini menghabiskan waktu dengan menuntaskan tugas kuliah yang selalu menumpuk di sebuah meja dalam coffee shop tenang dan hangat bernama Navaz. Menurut si pemilik, Navaz berarti Anugerah dari Tuhan, diambil dari bahasa Persia kuno. Tapi Uchiha Itachi, sebagai pria yang hanya percaya pada apa yang dia percaya, bukanlah tipikal romantis dan menjadikan arti nama Navaz sebagai alasannya memilih coffee shop itu.

Alasan sesungguhnya adalah kehadiran seorang perempuan berambut panjang bermata cerah yang selalu memberinya senyuman hangat saat dia memasuki ruangan yang menyebar aroma manis karamel dan kopi. Perempuan bernama Hyuuga Hinata yang mengisi waktu senggangnya dengan menjadi pelayan di Navaz. Gadis berusia delapan belas tahun itu bekerja demi membayar biaya kuliah malamnya.

Mereka berdua bukan orang kaya, juga bukan dari keluarga terpandang. Keduanya hanya menjalani hidup, menyambut setiap kesempatan yang datang dan pergi, juga banyak pelajaran hidup yang mereka terima.

Setiap harinya, si pemuda dari Fakultas Teknik, Itachi, hanya bisa duduk dengan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi setelah selesai dengan tugas kuliahnya. Menatap Hinata yang mondar-mandir dengan seragamnya yang cantik. Perempuan yang selalu mengenakan apron beraksen renda itu ramah dan disukai banyak pelanggan karena mudah tersenyum. Dan selalu ada rona tipis di pipinya setiap kali dia menampilkan ekspresi itu di wajahnya.

Itachi merasakan kulitnya tergelitik setiap saat Hinata berhasil menarik perhatian sang Uchiha pujaan di kampus. Tak jarang, dia merasa bodoh karena jantungnya seolah tidak lagi mengikuti perintah otak untuk berdetak dengan lebih normal. Seperti seorang pelari sprinter yang selesai latihan pagi, Itachi menemukan keningnya berkeringat, jantung yang berdebar liar dan nafas yang memburu setiap kali dia berusaha memberanikan dirinya sendiri untuk sekedar menyapa si gadis berambut panjang.

Dia sadar, dia telah menjadi pria bodoh yang tertarik pada perempuan. Proses yang sebenarnya umum bagi semua pria normal, tapi bagi Itachi, ini adalah sebuah penyiksaan. Bukan karena Hinata adalah gadis populer, dia juga masih sendiri seperti Itachi. Hanya saja, kadang Itachi merasa, Hinata tidak akan suka pada pria seperti dirinya. Yang berkepribadian kaku dan tak akan bisa membuat lelucon yang bagus. Hampir tiap artikel yang dia baca di majalah menyatakan, perempuan suka pria yang sederhana, setia, dan punya selera humor yang bagus.

Itachi adalah pribadi yang rumit, dia tidak sederhana. Tidak sedikit Profesor di kampus menyampaikan hal itu padanya. Itachi juga tidak yakin dia bisa setia, dia adalah orang yang mudah bosan. Terlebih, seumur hidupnya, dia belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan mana pun. Dan karena hal itu pula, agak sulit untuk mengukur tingkat kesetiaannya. Ironis, memang. Dan yang terakhir, jangankan selera humor, Itachi paling tidak suka nonton program komedi di TV. Segala hal dalam hidupnya selalu berkaitan dengan semua yang resmi dan teratur.

Jadi, setiap pagi, Uchiha Itachi hanya duduk di meja yang paling tersembunyi dari pandangan pelanggan lain, paling dekat dengan ruang staf, dan paling tepat untuk observasi-nya.

Tapi pagi ini, sang Aphrodite mulai bosan.

Kejadian di sabtu pagi musim dingin awal tahun kala itu, dimulai saat Hinata dihentikan sang pemilik coffee shop di dekat pintu ruang staf. Pria muda berpenampilan menawan itu menyapa Hinata dengan senyumnya yang berhasil membuat gadis incaran Itachi, meleleh.

Jika harus dibuat perbandingan, pria itu memang setingkat lebih menawan darinya. Atau setidaknya, warna rambut pirangnya yang gondrong akan lebih berhasil menarik perhatian perempuan mana pun. Belum lagi sepasang mata biru yang seolah memperbanyak warna dan kualitas untuknya. Itachi hanyalah seorang pria yang terperangkap dalam warna gelap di rambut dan matanya.

Itachi tak mendengar dengan jelas perbincangan yang sedang berlangsung di antara keduanya. Dia tetap bersikap tenang meski rasa ingin tahunya semakin meruncing dan mulai membuat Itachi resah. Tiba-tiba Hinata tertawa. Suara tawanya yang lembut menjadi kunci yang selalu bisa membuka pintu hati Itachi yang telah lama berkarat. Itachi mendongak, tertarik sepenuhnya oleh Hinata yang bahagia.

Jadi ternyata benar, perempuan lebih suka pria yang humoris.

Tanpa ada peringatan, keduanya lalu menoleh ke arah Itachi. Tertangkap basah, Itachi bahkan tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya.

Itachi dan Hinata saling beradu pandang. Dan bila mungkin, ada aliran listrik yang tiba-tiba semakin menggelitik kulit Itachi. Chemistry yang muncul memang sulit dipercaya. Tapi cinta bukanlah satu fakta yang perlu penjelasan logis atau penjabaran panjang dengan ilmu pasti.

Kemudian, Hinata tersenyum padanya. Bukan senyum hangat seorang pelayan coffee shop pada pelanggannya. Tapi senyum tulus seorang Hinata pada Itachi. Senyum yang memberi efek sukacita yang nyata pada semua bagian dalam diri Itachi.

Uchiha Itachi tidak lagi ingat tentang apa yang terjadi berikutnya. Dia hanya tahu, Hinata berjalan mendekat padanya, menarik kursi lalu duduk berseberangan dengannya. Dan itu adalah kemajuan yang tak pernah bisa dijangkau imajinasinya.

Kemudian sunyi.

Itachi tak berbicara. Hinata tetap tersenyum meski sekarang agak terlihat canggung dan tak seindah senyumnya di awal.

Orang-orang masih terus menjalani aktivitas mereka, menikmati lezatnya sajian kopi hangat nan harum di pagi hari bersalju bulan Januari.

Dan akhirnya, "A-ano..."

Itachi menahan nafasnya. "Ya?"

Hinata mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, menunduk dan semakin memerah. "S-saya juga..."

Seakan nyawanya ditarik oleh dewa kematian, Itachi tak mampu bergerak. Dia tidak bisa mengerti maksud perkataan Hinata. Dan dengan sikapnya yang agak kaku, dia hanya bisa melontarkan satu kata untuk mewakili pertanyaannya, "Apa?"

Hinata mengangkat lagi wajahnya. "S-saya juga..." dia berbaik hati mengulangi kalimatnya. "...s-suka," dia menambahkan.

Saya. Juga. Suka.

Tiga kata itu membawa kesimpulan bahwa pada akhirnya, Itachi akan mendapatkan seorang pacar. Aneh, memang, karena dia tidak mengerti detil apapun di bagian ini. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan perasaannya, dia juga tidak pernah dengan gamblang menyatakan cinta, atau meminta Hinata menjawab pertanyaan 'Maukah kau jadi pacarku?' Tapi di sana, Hinata bilang, 'Juga'.

Memilih untuk menjadi orang dengan pribadi yang mau mengerti wanita, Itachi tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan masalah ini.

Siang harinya Itachi kembali ke coffee shop setelah pelajarannya selesai. Mereka mengobrol selama Hinata mendapat jatah istirahatnya yang hanya lima belas menit. Senja, dia sengaja menanti Hinata pulang. Saat malam, dia mengantar Hinata berangkat kuliah, menunggu, dan mengantar pulang. Jadwal kuliah Hinata di malam hari semakin padat seminggu kemudian, perempuan itu tidak mau Itachi bosan, dan memintanya pulang. Sifatnya yang baik hati dan kepeduliannya justru memicu sebuah pertengkaran kecil di antara keduanya.

Itachi berpikir Hinata-lah yang bosan hingga dia menginginkan Itachi pergi. Dan Itachi memang pergi bahkan menghilang selama beberapa hari. Setelah seminggu, dia datang lagi dengan permintaan maaf yang ditemani rangkaian bunga. Hinata tentu memaafkan, dia juga rindu padanya.

Setelah satu bulan, mereka mulai merasa nyaman dengan pribadi masing-masing. Ciuman pertama diberikan Itachi pada Hinata saat mengantarkannya pulang ke rumah setelah kencan di akhir minggu. Itachi dan Hinata resmi menjadi bahan perbincangan di Navaz. Sering, para pelanggan menggoda Hinata yang selalu memerah saat ada yang menyinggung tentang dua sejoli Navaz; Itachi dan Hinata.

Enam bulan kemudian Itachi lulus. Musim panas mengganti kesejukan musim semi dan mereka terpaksa harus berpisah. Itachi mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaan, sementara Hinata mengambil kesempatan kerja sampingan dan membantu di sebuah resort musim panas yang juga dimiliki si pemilik coffee shop.

Meski terpisah, keduanya terus setia pada cinta mereka.

Hingga akhirnya saat mereka bertemu lagi, Itachi dengan berani mengundang Hinata masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Hinata resmi menjadi Uchiha musim gugur tahun itu saat usianya hampir sembilan belas tahun.

Sebuah tindakan nekat yang akhirnya menghadirkan aku di kehidupan mereka beberapa tahun kemudian.

Ibuku, Uchiha Hinata, mengalami dua kali keguguran. Periode awal pernikahan mereka penuh air mata tapi mengundang lebih banyak kasih sayang di antara keduanya. Saat usianya dua puluh tiga tahun, ibuku melahirkanku. Ayahku memberiku nama Kiseki. Katanya, "Cukup satu ini. Kita akan baik-baik saja." Ibuku menurut demi kebersamaan keluarga yang lebih awet. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan waktunya yang berharga dan tinggal lebih lama di rumah sakit.

Dan aku, Uchiha Kiseki, menjadi anak tunggal yang dilimpahi kasih sayang, ditanamkan kedisiplinan, dan juga kepedulian sosial dalam diriku.

Kisah ini adalah sebuah kisah masa lalu ayah dan ibuku yang masih mesra hingga kini meski telah bertahun-tahun bersama. Saat Otou-san sakit, Okaa-san akan bersedih di sisi ranjang. Saat Okaa-san sedih, Otou-san selalu menjadi penyemangat yang menggosok punggungnya dengan telapak tangan, lalu menarik tubuh Okaa-san agar mendekat lalu memeluknya.

Keluarga kami yang sederhana adalah sebuah keluarga yang biasa tapi juga istimewa. Otou-san masih kaku sementara Okaa-san selalu ramah dan mudah tersenyum.

Bahkan hingga usiaku empat tahun, Otou-san masih belum bisa menjawab pertanyaanku. "Bagaimana Okaa-san tahu bahwa Otou-san menyukainya?" Ayahku hanya diam, mungkin dia sendiri tidak ingin tahu.

Kuberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Okaa-san saat dia menjemputku sepulang sekolah. Pertanyaan sama dijawab ibuku dengan tenang. "Otou-san berbicara dengan bahasa tubuhnya, jadi Okaa-san mengerti meski sempat meragukannya. Jangan bilang ya... itu adalah sebuah taruhan dari Deidara-sama untuk Okaa-san. Dia bilang, jika ternyata anak kuliahan yang rajin datang dan hanya meminum secangkir kopi itu benar-benar menyukai Okaa-san, maka Okaa-san akan tahu caranya untuk lebih menghargai hidup."

"Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku pada ibuku yang terus menggandeng tanganku selama kami menyusuri sisi jalan.

Ibuku membungkuk untuk menatap mataku. "Seperti itulah hidup. Seperti itulah cinta. Tak perlu banyak alasan untuk memahami makna cinta. Kau akan tahu bahwa kau benar-benar jatuh cinta saat tak memiliki alasan kenapa kau mencintai orang yang kau cintai."

Navaz menjadi anugerah dari Tuhan bagi mereka berdua. Cinta itu bersemi dengan proses yang alami, kemudian Deidara-sama ikut campur, dan akhirnya dengan tidak menunggu lama, mereka menciptakan dunia mereka sendiri.

Kadang, aku berharap, aku juga bisa mengalami kisah cinta yang indah seperti orangtuaku. Mungkin dengan duduk di Navaz di masa kuliahku yang sibuk seperti sekarang, aku bisa menemukan cinta yang tak terduga seperti ayahku. Tidak harus dari pelayannya, mungkin saja pelanggan yang juga sendirian sepertiku, atau perempuan yang kebetulan harus membeli kopi karena persediaan di rumah telah habis, atau seorang wanita yang juga coffee-addict sepertiku. Apapun, siapapun, dan kapanpun, aku tidak tahu.

Harapanku yang tidak muluk ini, entah kapan akan bisa terwujud.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Itachi-Hinata**_

_**Shining through the darkest prologue of our lives, we are attached to each other**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**終わり**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop adalah awal dari fic ini. Tapi ini bukan songfic, ceritanya juga gak berhubungan dengan lagunya Landon Pigg. Saya cuma mensyukuri Wi-Fi gratis di coffee shop, dan tiba-tiba kangen berat sama Kiseki. ^^v**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-rb-**


End file.
